


Tucker Reed Oneshots

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Enjoy.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nbVulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbVulcan/gifts).



Trip gazed off at the wall.

"Trip? Earth to Trip!" Malcolm called as he entered the room.

"Huh…?" Trip began to pull back into reality. "What did I do?"

"You were gazing off at the wall. But, hey, don't get me wrong the wall is pretty interesting," Malcolm deadpanned. He then added, "that is if you only have a few brain cells."

Trip sighed. "I'm just busy thinking about everything that's went wrong recently." One lone tear slipped down Trip's face. 

Malcolm pulled Trip into an embrace.

Trip thought for a moment. This had felt different from any of the times when T'Pol had touched him. Trip slightly smiled. He liked this. I only like when Malcolm touches me, so everyone else can screw off, Trip's mind said.

Malcolm pulled back, "did you just sniff my hair?"

Trip nodded. "Yeah. It smells nice."

Malcolm gazed around. "That it does."


	2. Chapter 2

The crew had to do laser tag so they could learn to "trust each other better".

Trip didn't thinking that playing laser tag would help a god damn thing.

Cutler was too busy to play.

Travis opted out of it because he said he was too scared for it.

Phlox had been shot by Archer.

Archer by T'Pol.

And T'Pol by Hoshi.

"There are three of us left," Trip muttered.

But his mistake was walking himself into a corner.

Up against the wall Trip shivered as Malcolm approached.

Malcolm grinned and whispered. "I've been waiting awhile to do this." Malcolm kissed Trip on the lips. And then pulled away and shot him. The man stocked away.

Trip was left in awe.

Malcolm strutted, confidently.

Then, Hoshi shot him.

Hoshi screamed, "Fuck yeah. Eat that bitches! I won!"

Archer and T'Pol exchanged glances. 

Archer noted, "Let's agree to never do this again."

T'Pol nodded in agreement. "Noted."


	3. Chapter 3

For once they were on Earth, and that was something that Trip liked.

Trip was walking down the street and walked into a lamp post.

Malcolm bumped into that same lamp post but from the other direction.

They both stood up, their faces ruby red.

In unison they both commanded, "tell nobody about this."

Malcolm then laughed. "Do you want to go for coffee, then?"

Trip shrugged. "I guess so."

Then they got married.


End file.
